There are essentially two types of data memory devices used in computers today, "Nonvolatile" and "Volatile". Common nonvolatile memory devices include well known Read Only Memory (ROM) devices that include EPROM (erasable programmable ROM) devices, EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable ROM) devices, and Flash EEPROM devices. These nonvolatile memory devices maintain the data stored therein, even when power to the device is removed, thus they are nonvolatile.
Volatile memory devices include Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) devices. RAM devices in the prior art have been used for temporary data storage, such as during data manipulation, since writing data into, and reading data out of, the device is performed quickly and easily. However, a disadvantage of these devices is that they require the constant application of power, such as in the form of a data refresh signal, to refresh and maintain data stored in the memory cells of the chip. Once power supplied to the device is interrupted, the data stored in the memory cells of the chip is lost.
Hence, if one of the volatile memory devices can combine with a nonvolatile memory device, and thereby a nonvolatile memory device with advantages of high memory capacity, simple memory cell structure, fast data access, and nonvolatility, is provided.